


【亓清】程以清你这是在玩火

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【亓清】程以清你这是在玩火

#车2.0

 

简亓生日前三天，程以清问他想要什么礼物。

这有什么好问的，简亓一边把手头上几个文件签上字，一边戳着免提跟他说老样子。所谓的老样子，是跟去年生日一样让程以清把自己送上来就行。

程以清在电话那头愉快地答应了，挂断电话后简亓却莫名有些不安。

但左想右想，在这件事上程以清应该没有什么作妖的余地，也就没去多想，先把文件处理完了才是要紧事——可不是每个人都跟大明星一样，不拍戏的时候成天就是无聊在家里闲着。

 

等简亓把工作处理完，还推掉了一个不痛不痒的小应酬，赶着回家去找他家大明星等着收礼物，刚在车库启动了车子，就收到来自大明星本人的短信一条，居然是一个房间号。

嗯？今年还玩花样了。

简亓把酒店地址输入导航，朝着程以清给的地址去了。

 

简亓停好车，进电梯前给他回了一条短信：你不在家好好待着跑这里玩什么surprise。

可程以清没回，简亓琢磨着是电梯里信号不好，可到了楼层出门也没收到回信，才琢磨出不对劲来。尤其是他从服务员那里接过了门卡，刷开进去发现里面是个超大型的总统包厢，而面前六七个陌生的漂亮女人齐刷刷看着他，简亓终于意识到程以清在搞什么了。

他保持着平静的微笑默默关上了门，在门外给程以清打电话。

程以清接的倒是挺快，语气还特别欢乐：“简哥晚上好啊~给你准备的晚餐你还满意吗？”

简亓深吸了一口气，扶着门板拧得拳头都在咔咔响：“这都是你准备的？”

“对啊！”程以清开心地向他邀功，“这都是我从全市各大著名的xx区xx吧搜刮来的极品！综合了身高体重黄金比例、精准的贴身三围、我本人亲眼挑选的在线颜值、还有每人一份健康的体检报告，整整七个，给简哥过生日嘛，这都是我应该做哒~”

简亓连深呼吸都压不住火了，在把手机拧碎之前给了对方最后通牒：

“你给我滚过来，三分钟以内。”

 

简亓了解得很，程以清连他的开过门都清清楚楚，显然是在房间里安了摄像头说不定还有窃听器，别说三分钟了，才半分钟不到程以清就从隔壁房间踉跄地跑了出来，笑嘻嘻地在他跟前站定，还奇怪地问他，简哥你脸怎么这么黑啊？

简亓不打算再跟他对话了，刷卡开门，拎着程以清的后领子就把人带了进去，顺便还从里面把门锁上了。

程以清勉强站稳，看着一屋子自己面试过的漂亮的姐姐妹妹，打了个尴尬的招呼：hi？

嗨你大爷的程以清！

简亓觉得要疯了，但是他是王牌经纪人，他要有风度，他要冷静，他……算了，今天就破个例。

他走到床中央一个大箱子面前，打开看了看里面所有乱七八糟的道具，挑了几个手铐、皮带之类的东西扔给了程以清：“把她们都绑上，朝墙坐。”

“哇，简哥的品味这么刺激？”程以清接过去颠了颠，被简亓瞪了一眼，连忙去绑人。

边绑还边跟小姐姐们聊天，简哥可能只是害羞，人太多啦，一个个来嘛，还没轮到的听着也刺激不是？这叫什么来着，放置play嘛？

等程以清把最后一个绑完回头去跟简亓说，喏、都好了，我可以走了吧？

“走？”简亓一把把他拉近跟前，“你还想上哪去？”

“不、不是……”程以清堪堪推住简亓的前胸，睁大了眼想从他眼里看出点玩笑的蛛丝马迹，“你看这么多人，也够你一晚上快活的了，我就不要留在这看了吧？”

简亓快被他气到七窍生烟，拿出毕生的忍劲还在这好好跟他说话，这会儿也不想忍了，一把就把程以清扔在了床上，床上的大箱子被扔到了一边，简亓压住他两只手，把他完全钳制在身下：“程以清，你这是在玩火啊……”

别说程以清本人了，那七个朝墙坐着等的也懵了，这什么情况，包了七个小姐结果人家玩的是金主？

程以清吓得话都说不清，支支吾吾了半天才挤出一句：“简哥你想当着她们的面干我啊？”

应了他的话，刚好有个姐姐好奇回头，简亓喝了句“都不许回头”，就低头把程以清那张能把死人气活的嘴给赌上了。

一排极品小姐背脊僵硬地面朝着墙，耳边是程以清挣扎的呜咽声，以及她们再熟悉不过的啧啧水声，可她们谁也不敢回头。

简亓吻得狠了些，咬破了程以清的嘴唇，程以清不敢相信他真要在这种环境下搞自己，搡得急了，三拳两拳打在简亓肩膀上，才勉强偷得点新鲜空气。

他难以置信地捂着嘴，小声跟简亓说：“你疯了吗，这里坐着的可是全市最有名的小姐们，你今晚在这里干我，明天全市都会知道大明星程以清和他的经纪人有一腿，简哥你这是要逼我出柜啊？”

“是你先逼我的。”简亓把人摁回了床单上吻，粗暴地把程以清的衬衣扯开，去啃咬他的锁骨和胸口，正在气头上没了轻重，疼得程以清不住地呻吟乱叫。

简亓拉开他的腿，勾着皮带和裤链还有空用言语激他：“你再叫大声点啊，让姐姐们听听，是她们平日叫得好听还是你叫得好听——”

程以清咬住了嘴唇不敢叫了，眼看着简亓脱了他裤子刚一手捅进后头，又过来亲吻他的脖子，程以清难受地拧过腰，躲闪着简亓炽热的吻，今天本来就是打算给他送女人，一点准备都没有，身后也紧涩得要命。

好在道具箱就在床边，简亓随手扯了一瓶润滑就浇了小半瓶在程以清下身上，凉得他又颤又躲，倒是不敢叫出声，只拿手背堵着自己嘴。

简亓也不在叫不叫的事上折腾他，拉开他两条腿就浸着润滑往里捣，程以清难耐地仰头咬着自己手背硬忍，脖子上却清楚地爆起青筋，胸口往脖子根的一片染起一阵情动的红。

哪里会有人在拥有了这等尤物之后还想着别的人呢。

大概全世界只有程以清自己不明白自己的迷人。

简亓把他从床上拉起来拖去了卫生间，总算和外头的小姐们隔开了一道门的距离。简亓把他摁在洗手台上让他好好瞧瞧镜子里自己的模样。

“程以清，”他从背后咬着他耳朵，一边解开自己裤腰带一边抚摸程以清圆润挺翘的后臀线，“你是不是一点都没搞清楚我们是什么关系？”

程以清撑着洗手台的镜子不敢直视里面的乱糜场面，低垂着眼用熏红的眼角瞥他，：“什……什么？”

简亓把自己从他背后一点点送进去，听得程以清压抑不住的吟叫声让他靠在自己身上，慢慢把物事送到了底，程以清缓不过神来似的张大了眼睛，晶莹的生理泪水沿着他的眼眶滑下来，美得让人肝颤。

简亓亲吻了他的鬓角和太阳穴，托着他的腰慢慢地动，把答案也慢慢教给他。

“是有且仅有的唯一。”

 

end


End file.
